The First Scout: Drabbles on The Run
by ThePuppeteer'sAuthor
Summary: Short stories based mostly around random shenanigans and non-spoilers (most of the time) of the First Scout from my TF2 Fic "The Second Scout". First Scout is pretty much the original Scout but kinda softer personality sometimes. Expect fluffy and family like team mates with altered personalities (as I see fit); I do not own ANY of TF2! Valve does bless their gaming souls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So guys, if you read a bit of my story** **The Second Scout** **, you would probably assume that the original Scout I considerably close to the other mercenaries due to some changes by me to the guy's canon/comic personality. This short kinda explores the dependency Scout has in his team. AND also exploring the significance and place of Scout in the team when it comes to how they treat him. Enjoy and I hope this is clear enough for you guys to understand as most of these short/sometimes 2 part stories are based around the First Scout and not Second Scout.**

 **Scout on Ice**

 **(Scout POV)**

Okay so I know people say I'm a bit of an idiot sometimes and don't get me wrong, I disagree with them entirely. But even a Scout like me can make some mistakes so it wasn't MY fault I was stuck like this. I had simply been looking for my gun while on the trip to Russia with Heavy. Since when did Mann decide to send all those scrap metal versions of us to Russia?! I wouldn't have had to come all the way to this snowy hell if Grey just stay put! Ugh… My head was already starting to throb in pain. My gun had already sunk down into the icy, deep water of the lake, shards of ice floating near me. I was such an unlucky guy sometimes; I mean I even got impaled by this huge iceberg thingy! It's getting cold; somebody crank the air conditioner up again without permission from Engie? Actually, you know what? I kinda like it. The pain's going away 'cause of it. Kinda like Doc's medigun and anesthesia. Heh, maybe I can sleep this freezing off with a little sleep?

 **(10 Minutes Later)**

The cold is back and along with it was that burning pain piercing through my chest. I had zoned a few minutes ago but seems even sleep can't get my mind off the thought of death. I can't die here! I cannot… WILL NOT die here! I moved my arms forward in a stupid swimming motion. I couldn't feel myself moving again and the cold was numbing the pain in a weird rhythm. It was fast yet agonizing how I would feel numb and suddenly havin' an explosion of pain in my chest. The thought of myself sinking down to the bottom was my motivation to keep moving. If I died I would go out with a bang; not drown in some lake only to be found as a rotten corpse fished out of the deep. Totally not acceptable!

I managed to pull what had been impaling me this whole time out of my chest with a loud, ripping sound. Damn that hurts like hell, I swear it's like being stabbed in the same arrow wound one hundred times in a row by a Sniper's dagger. I finally pulled my body out of the water onto the thin ice. It was still cracked, ready to break with one misplaced step. The stuff was so thin it was already cracking under the pressure of my body. This has to be a dream… I think to myself as the ice cracks again and water seeps through to soak into my gloves yet again. God no… This can't be happening…

"No..." A loud crack resonates through the air.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE!" A few more cracks accompanied the first and spreads along the ice and a duo dressed in red race towards the lake at the distant plea.

"Help…" I breathed out again, voice now hoarse and weak as I tried to stay still. I heard a shout of worry in response to my cries for help. They couldn't see me but at least they could hear me. The water's even redder than before. I'm just gonna wait here… They'll find me I'm sure… I laid my head on the slab of ice I held onto and close my eyes.

 **(Nobody's POV)**

Two men in red; one huge man far above the natural muscle mass of an ordinary man and another much more naturally proportioned yet shorter man stood by him with medical supplies on his back. They had heard the familiar cries of a person in distress; a very, very familiar cry. They rushed to the source of the pleas as fast as their feet could carry them, following barely visible, small footprints in the snow. They saw the lake, with its thin layer of ice and the hole breaking apart the ice into smaller fragments. One man squints his eyes as he looks into the distance. He points to one of the thicker slabs of ice and yells at the bigger man to pay attention. It was a small pool of blood at the very edge that seemed to leave three slide marks, two of them similar to the shape of hands like something had suddenly lost its grip on the slab. If you looked hard enough you could see something else sitting in the pool, soaked in both water and blood. It was a gray cap.

Its owner wasn't there…


	2. Scout on Ice (ContinuedEnding)

Scout on Ice: Part 2 – A Scout Encounter

(Medic POV)

Scout was there, under that freezing water and ice. Neither me nor Heavy could possibly swim down and get him in water of that temperature. Hypothermia would hit in seconds and drag both of us down with him. In the distance there was another watching with a saddened expression. It was a BLU Scout, hiding behind a tree and searching the lake with his eyes for any signs of our Scout. He was spitting one profanity after another in frustration every time he turned to look at the lake's peaceful waters. Raising one foot up, he stomped on the cap he had supposedly thrown down earlier while I wasn't looking. Hmph, at least our Scout wasn't so… Grumpy all the time!

(RED Scout POV)

I gasped for air as I managed to get to shallower water. The adrenaline that had gone through my body was driving me crazy. The second I had finally gave in to the cold, I felt a rush of energy as I thought of my team. The BLU Scout had promised to meet me here too; I was cool with breaking bones but like hell would I break promises to friends. I let my train of thoughts repeat itself in my head, god did that sounds cheesy as hell in my head… A slight stinging was starting to develop in my chest and I suddenly remembered about the ice that had impaled me. The wound had stopped bleeding a short time after being exposed to the cold water. I swear I'm gonna add lakes right under rainbows on my mental list of things that make me cry.

I tried to get up only to fall forward and catching myself so that I was on all fours. I could taste the iron-like flavor of my own blood welling up in my mouth. The world seemed to be spinning around me as I regurgitated blood and lake water I had suffocated in onto the shore. My vision came to a slow stop; the putrid sight of my own bile tinged red by blood only prompted me to continue throwing the contents of my stomach up in pain. A firm, unnaturally cold hand rested itself on my shoulder. It was a robot. A robot SCOUT to be exact. It shook constantly; a mechanical whir going off with each of its sloppy attempts to move with more grace. Well, Gray should already know, there ain't no robot that can match me. I am the scout after all. Enough sai- I was snapped out of my daze when the robot grabbed me by my injured leg.

I twisted myself around and slammed my good leg against the robot's head with enough force to knock it's head off. I suppose I never told people but I have some pretty decent moves in hand-to-hand combat, I just REALLY didn't want to go punching people like Heavy does. It was so much easier to get the necessary force in with a good ol' bat in my opinion. The robot Scout's head ticked loudly with red glowing eyes before it exploded. The shrapnel flew over my head harmlessly a few feet away from me. I had completely forgotten about the body itself until it fell back and pulled my damaged leg along with it. The robot's arm landed heavily into knee and I swore it literally broke one of my kneecaps. I yelped loudly at the sudden weight crushing me. I pulled myself out from under the shitty copy of me.

There wasn't respawn anymore now that both the RED and BLU teams' contracts were destroyed after the death of the twins. Dying wasn't an option, just keep that in your head and you won't die… Hah, bullshit claim that is! I rolled onto my back and let the darkness engulf my sight for the third time.

(? POV)

The guy was being an idiot again. I told him not to go on the lake today and now here I am looking for him. For all I knew he could be at the bottom of the lake already being eaten by the fishes. When I saw the flash of a small explosion from the distance I had ran straight to the shore. The RED Scout was laying on his side, his breath coming in shallow, short rasps of air. I knocked him out with a swift kick to the head, careful not to leave any brain damage. Flipping him onto my shoulder, I smiled to myself and hummed a catchy tune until I found the RED Medic and Heavy.

I noticed RED Scout's cap on the shore, probably washed up to the shore after a short time. I got the cap and shook some of the water out before placing it back on the RED's head. The guy was breathing more easily by the time I had placed him against a tree and waited for the RED Medic to notice him. A yell to the Heavy and the Medic had the Scout be carried bridal style back to his little infirmary. I chucked to myself at the panicked look of the Heavy and Medic as they rushed back…

(Red Scout POV)

I looked at the slip of paper that Medic held towards me with a suspicious look.

"Scout… Vhat is zis! You vill be hurt or vorse if the Administrator sinds you two out!

I laughed at the Medic, "So what? She doesn't scare me… Another old hag she is!"

The note in my hand was already ripped at the corners and stained with both ink and faded blood marks. The writing was surprisingly fancy and kept going even as it turned into random and sometimes completely unrelated topics then the letter itself had intended to have. I smiled at the exaggerated signature at the bottom.

Yours Truly, Best Friend

P.S. You owe me big time for savin' your ass earlier so I suggest you get ready for any shit I throw at you later, peace out brother

Thing about snowy days is that they're pretty damn good at getting in hidden meetings. I literally owe my my best friend AGAIN! We were planning to hang out at the lake again… But I think I'll skip the ice skating from now on…


	3. Say Goodbye to Your Kneecaps Chucklenuts

**Say Goodbye to Your Kneecaps Chucklenuts!**

"It's official, I hate machines… I'm gonna throw the freakin' toaster out if I have to!" the

Scout grumbled as he lay surrounded by robots.

Fortunately, none of the infernal machines had survived the team's attack; not a single robot was left intact, either being in pieces or turned into ash by explosions or fire. He tried to move, propping himself up on else on his elbows and bending his knees. As soon as he moved his right leg he felt a stinging pain spread from his knee through his

entire leg.

"Damn it! Medic!" He yelled out in hopes that at least one of the doctors were around. There was no response yet he continued to cry out for help. "DOC! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!"

His elbows finally gave out on him and he fell flat against the ground yet again. It wasn't until now did he realize it wasn't just the right leg that had been damaged. Both of his legs were damaged. Ironically, it happened to be because his kneecaps were broken, probably from that one robot Scout that had pinned him down and whacked him with a metal bat. God… it hurt like hell, not to mention the fact he was laying on the rocky ground of Teufort. His back ached laying with his limbs spread out at different angles. He sighed and propped himself up again and started to push himself across the ground.

"Stupid rocks... I'm gonna have a ton of cuts on my ass after this!" he complained and rolled onto his stomach instead.

The movement landed his broken knees against the ground and one could not comprehend the pain he was in as he pulled himself across the ground. It hurt even more than scooting on his ass but at least he wouldn't have a bunch of rocks stuck in his back… In the end he deemed his decision to be the wrong way to go. For the next three hours, Scout continued to pull himself across the ground. His stomach was bleeding now and his knees had lost layers of skins from the friction. The base was finally in sight; a red sign above it getting bigger with every minute.

"F-Finally, ya guys got a lot to explain later for leavin' me behind!" he screamed as he forced himself to slide across the ground faster.

There was a Medic just a few feet away talking with the Heavy about his latest experiments. The Heavy pretended to understand the conversation though many of the Medic's words were completely foreign to him. Over the Medic's shoulder, he could see another RED moving slowly towards them and waving an arm before it collapsed onto its stomach. It was the Scout.

"Medic! Leetle Scout is back!" He screamed at the doctor to get the man's attention.

Medic simply jumped up with his Medigun in hand. It had become an instinct for the Medic to instantly go for the healing device when it was near and his name was called. "Yes Heavy?! Vhat is ze matter?!" He exclaimed before noticing the Scout and gesturing for the Heavy to follow after him.

The Scout was unconscious now, the wounds he had sustained from dragging himself along for three hours were evident just from the sight of the many of the rips in his clothes. He was bleeding in multiple areas. Medic was feeling terribly guilty for those long three hours since they had left after the battle. They had searched for the Scout until they noticed his cap left on the ground near a ledge that seemed to have recently crumbled at the edge by just a bit. A single shoe had been left that was obviously the same ones that Scout had worn. After that, they had left with the impression that the youngest member had died an extremely painful death by falling from a high point. It sounded pathetic now that he thought it over in his head. Scout would have been so disappointed in himself if he had known he would die for something so simple. A mercenary known for double-jumping great distances to get over huge splits in the ground dead at the bottom of a canyon.

The Scout stirred slightly in the Heavy's hold and groaned, "You guys better have a fuckin' good reason for leavin' me behind like that… Bastards…"

Medic smiled; the childish merc still had a big mouth for someone whose knees were broken, "Dummkopf, it is your own fault for not being somewhere seventy feet under where we were!"

He simply grinned, "I think a robot broke my fall… Still hate 'em though… Then again I did tackle the robo-jerk off that ledge. He said he would break my kneecaps so I got hella' mad at it."

Medic continued to argue with him casually, "Zat robot vas technically a metal version of yourself mocking you… but in zhe end, you somehow defied logic by having your fall cushioned by _metal_ , Scout…"

Scout sighed, "Fuck you too, stop being all logical around me and be quiet… Need some sleep" and with that last sentence, the Scout fell back into his "little nap".

Medic shook his head with an exaggerated sigh. "I vas not zhe one who got his knnecaps broken, chucklenuts…"


	4. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

 **(** **Miss Pauling POV)**

This wasn't supposed to be happening… None of this supposed to be happening at all! It was supposed to be a day where we could all rest; that I could rest… Scout was trying to ask me out again after the whole nearly being hanged incident. His neck still had a slightly visible ring of purple on the pale skin. I felt a little guilty to have left him for Soldier to take care of. I had completely forgotten to lift him up when I had started my speech with all my wild hand gestures and pointing at the mayor. He didn't seem bothered, but I certainly was. After that day, he started wearing high-collared sweaters, jackets, hoodies, scarves, and even bandanas. He just waved it off with a smile every time he noticed me staring; something about the bandanas making him look cooler and more "chill, but no matter what he said, I just couldn't stop thinking about that execution. 

**(Scout POV)**

She was giving me that look again. I moved my eyes to wear she was staring; my collar was unbuttoned and I noticed behind her some people were giving me a look of pity. The waitress came up to us just as I reached to button up and unintentionally gave me a wide-eyed expression with a small gasp. She seemed about to say something, probably just to take our order but Miss Pauling seemed to think otherwise. She tapped her fingers against the wood of the two-seat table impatiently and glared at the waitress

"What're you looking at huh?" She said; the same words I would usually say but in a much more serious tone. One that stayed true as a threat.

"Just taking your orders miss! W-What would you two like today?" the waitress asked quickly. She ran off quite eagerly when we were done ordering, not even suggesting any meals from the menu.

"Miss Pauling? Are you okay?" I questioned with my head angled just a bit to the left so that I could see her face.

"I'm fine, Scout… Button up your collar already…" She responded quietly from under her breath.

I quickly did as she told and pulled at it lightly to make sure it wouldn't unbutton too easily again. This was all so confusing to see her this way. In fact, the only reason we weren't sitting with the rest of the team at the larger table across from us was because she had requested that me and her sat together at a table for two instead. The team was in another section of the restaurant probably getting drunk while me and her sat silently. Usually I would be excited with the position I was in, but for some reason neither of us could break the silence. She had her arms crossed and leaned back on her seat. It didn't match her usually formal stature and attitude. This was what a date was like right? Where was the chatting and smiles? I hadn't even tried flirting with her yet! I was about to say something when the wall behind was smashed in and bricks flew everywhere. I managed to dodge the ones flying towards me but Miss Pauling was struggling to keep up. I grabbed her and tried to get her out. When I looked at her it seemed like she was screaming something at me. I looked to my right and felt an explosion of pain on the left side of my head as everything went black.

 **(Miss Pauling)**

I cried out in pain as Scout flew back a couple feet from the impact of the brick along with me in his arms. The machines seemed to have noticed us amongst the rubble or were distracted as they seemed to ignore us and rushed over to the table where the mercs all seemed to have gotten their weapons out of nowhere and were yelling insults at the robots. There was a weight on top of me; it was Scout laying over me, motionless and unusually quiet. His cap and headset were surprisingly undamaged as usual, laying on top of a few bricks with only a touch of dust on them. I rushed over to Scout and moved his head just enough to look at the left side where he had been hit. There was a deep gash that bled profusely down to his neck and soaked his shirt. The collar was unbuttoned again where his neck had been bruised even more by the hit. It had probably snapped his neck to the side but fortunately stopped before it could break the bone.

"Scout… Wake up, we gotta get back to the others…" I said in the calmest voice I could muster and pulled him out of the restaurant myself when he didn't respond. "alright Pauling! Don't panic here!"

"Miss Pauling?" he had already recovered or at least waken from from the attack. He smiled deliriously. "You're real pretty gal ya know that? Right Pauling?"

"Scout… Stop talking…" I mumbled and just managed to avoid a bullet, though I ended up losing my grip on his shirt and he dropped back, hitting his head on the ground.

"Ow! Don't be so rough Missy!" he exclaimed in a demanding tone. Who did he think I was? His daughter or younger sister?!

The machines were already lessening in number as the others cut them down with bullets, flames, and explosives. The Medic had run over to us with his Medigun in hand.

"He's delirious! Just heal him already!" I demanded when the man just stood there.

He activated his beam and stood silently as the flesh wound healed over with the only evidence of there ever being a gash being the blood still staining Scout's shirt and neck. Scout was staring at me now with a blank expression. Once he saw the machines he took a pistol out of his bag and ran over to join the fight. Something wasn't right…

 **(One Week Later)**

Scout was running alongside the others in the fight. He had slowed down just enough to let the others catch up, staying behind the Demoman and Soldier but ahead of the Engineer, Pyro, Heavy, and Medic. Spy had already gone invisible. There were only a few robots this time so it was a short-lived battle. I walked up to Scout calmly.

"Scout… You did well today…" I praised with a soft smile.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Miss Pauling please, I don't have time for this… Go bother Spy or Medic," he said in an annoyed tone before heading to join the rest of the team, his shotgun over his shoulder and an evident limp in his left arm.

He couldn't run as well as he used to ever since the attack at the restaurant. Medic had something about a special bullet that had lodged itself in Scout's knee earlier during the attack. She had not noticed the bullet wound until the Medic had healed him and the bullet had melded with Scout's kneecap. Now he had lost his ability to double jump and even tripped on occasion when landing from a considerable height. The odd grace he always had as the fastest mercenary as gone.

Scout had changed as well. He had lost interest in me entirely. It didn't seem as intentional. He did not blame me but it was almost like he had forgotten me instead. The affection he had for me since the first day we met was gone; in fact, he thought I was annoying. There was a clear tone of irritation in his voice every time I tried to talk to him. The rudeness he usually avoided using on me was now a tactic of his. He said it was one of the only ways to get me off his back. His once love-struck expression was replaced with one that saw me as expendable… he had even admitted to liking me the least. After all, I was, in his own words, a bossy little b**ch of the Administrator. I had nearly broken down in front of everyone that day but managed to hold it in until everyone was asleep. I looked at him again in the now rebuilt restaurant. The refusal to sit with me at the new two-seat table hurt me deep inside. I didn't understand the emotions or at least I ignored them. Now that I did know… I couldn't do anything. The Medic was there looking at me reassuringly and mouthed a few words of encouragement and I nodded. Now what kinda assistant would I be if I gave up so easily? If the Administrator wouldn't do anything to help me… I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands… I looked at Scout. He stopped to stare back and for a split second I saw him smile cheerfully and wave, gesturing me to come over. He may not remember, but I do.

After all; I can't allow myself to be forgotten so easily. It would be a huge loss in his… performance. Now that just won't do will it?

 **A/N: Just IMAGINE how the Pauling from the comics being all strict and loyal feel if she had more romantic feelings (at least more visible or existent compared to what the comics have shown so far). I mean dude, the possibilities of a determined Pauling trying to get him to remember her while his opinion of her has become a completely inverted (opposite) mind set now. How hard would it be for her? Being nice and all probably wouldn't help seeing she never really was too nice to Scout so that wouldn't really trigger memories. She just doesn't realize that yet so she keeps acting the wrong way. At least in the end of this Scout is lightening up to her a bit ^^'?**


	5. Nothing Personal

A/N: Sooo, by request of my dear school friend, I have decided to make a little drabble/short story of FS (First Scout) on his journey with Miss Pauling starting from the TF2 "Expiration Date" Valve animation to well, somewhere supposedly after the comics (please don't judge on the fact this is not canon cause the comics still have two more issues and please try and understand this is in other words those events are all in the past now; thank you) In other words just suppose it will just take place AFTER those final issues are done and good ^^'!

Warnings:

Implied Death

Guns and Combat Violence

Inappropriate Language

Dark Themes

Mild Romance (If ya don't like mild Scout X Pauling then this aint your type of story)

Nothing Personal

Miss Pauling always told herself that nothing much mattered other than the Administrator's desires and her job to carry out those desires. After all; what the Administrator wants, the Administrator gets. At least by her standards anyways. There were benefits provided by the job. It paid plenty for a good living outside of the war, but there was also plenty of strict rules that accompanied living in the bases. The given rules seemed easy enough and she had succeeded in following them through; especially proving her self quite worthy to the Administrator after the job of destroying the friendship that had developed between the Soldier and Demoman. It was all so easy and gave her that sense of purpose she desired her entire life. That was until "He" came into the picture.

Miss Pauling never really got close enough to the teams to actually learn much about any of them individually. It wasn't until she answered that persistent caller that she knew her schedule would be drastically changed. It was the RED's Scout constantly nagging her with with half-proposed dates cut off by his inability to keep his composure around her. Their Scout was, oh how ashamed she was to admit, was quite charming. It was cute, in an odd way, that the boy; twenty-two just to be specific, had attempted to set up a nice mood even when it ended up looking like some prom, which happened to get destroyed by a gigantic bread monster. A gigantic bread monster with green tentacles that is… While she succeeded in not going on a date, she had failed to keep him away. She had never intended to bring him along on her jobs; especially the one where she technically had to kill him. Maybe she could just pass it off as a mistake or kill him in the base so that she wouldn't have to search all over the world for someone who had everything the RED one had, minus personality. And that's exactly what she did…

After the bread incident came the war against the machines. It had been quite some time and she had managed to keep the Administrator from noticing her misconduct. What was the worse that could happen with choosing not to kill the Scout? He never did anything too bad, did he? As she stared at him she looked at the headset he wore. It had been on this whole time and the it probably had recorded all conversation the Scout had with others, including hers, and if it got to Gray; they would have given a majority of their future plans to Gray Mann as well. Though he has been the one to wear it constantly for sometimes no reason at all and seem to charge it for useless reasons other than music, she supposed she herself was also at fault. Destroying any recording devices, especially one as obvious as Scout's headset, should have been one of her first actions. How stupid of her…

At that very moment, she realized what she had to do. With lightning quick reflexes, she lunged at him, grabbing the headphone and knocking him down at the same time. The indignant squawk from Scout as his cap was forced down to cover his eyes with rim caused the impact sounded through the room, catching the attention of the ever observant Spy. Spy was the only one besides Pauling and Scout who wasn't chugging down beers or admiring their weapons. He strode towards them and stopped abruptly in front of them. Noticing the headphone, he gave a nod of understanding and glanced at the mumbling Scout who was currently occupied with fixing his hat and identifying who had pushed him. A bump formed on the side of his head where it had hit the cold,hard floor of the base.

Miss Pauling was almost starting to regret her decision when she looked up and spotted a camera at the upper corner of the room; no matter what, she could not hide from the Administrator and her "all-seeing" lenses scattered through the base. This was her last chance to make up for her disobedience. She handed the headphone back to Scout, deciding that maybe was not the right time to take it; instead she gestured the slightly dazed man out of the base to the nearby mines with a trusty shovel in hand. Scout was starting to come to and now an expression of confusion was slowly forming on his face. While he seemed nervous, he started to flirt with her, most likely to ease the tension of being out of range of Teufort's respawn machine. The base was quite a distance away and it was becoming more obvious to Scout what was happening. He was actually smarter than Miss Pauling had originally thought, his eyes darting around to see patches of dirt that seemed much rougher or mounds of differently colored dirt that certainly weren't meant to be that way. The cheerful demeanor of his expression fell to a smile of uncertainty of the situation before him.

Scout made a friendly gesture and loud "c'mon" to Pauling and turned his back to try and search for the Teufort base. Pauling slowly creeped towards him with her back hunched so that she could not be spotted. With a deep breath, she slowly stood up and started to lift the shovel up past her shoulder and over her head. Her hands shook as she held it over him. She grimaced at the thought of how Scout's mother and brothers would probably think he was just living on his own and Spy wasn't exactly the best stepfather. Finally, as the young man turned after noticing the shadow of the shovel, she brought it down on his I head as hard as she could. The sickening sound of the crack of his skull resonating through the air seemed to make her stomach churn. Something didn't's feel right here, this wasn't like the burial of all the other dead bodies or the sound of the Director's skull caving in. She looked down at the unconscious form of the Scout. There was blood seeping out from his head wound; her attack had cracked his skull but had hit him with the broad side of the shovel instead of piercing through the flesh. The blood was already drying onto his short hair though most of it formed a puddle under his head, growing bigger by the second. One of his pale, blue eyes cracked open to look at her with a pleading expression. She could see the look of pain and grief from her betrayal on his bruised face.

A light flutter in her chest made her hesitate before she shook her head and tried to look away. She forced the thought that this was just her job, proof of dedication to the Administrator; not a betrayal of a possible friend. Her thoughts were jumbled as she told herself that no one would miss him. He'd be forgotten soon, no one would miss him… except for her… The sudden thought brought her back to her senses from the shock of that even being in her mind. Relationships of any kind aren't allowed. It was only a distraction amongst the teams and a mistake on her behalf. If only he hadn't pressed that stupid button, make that prom-party thing, save her from a tentacled bread monster… Than this wouldn't be happening…

A glance at the downed man was the final straw for her. All she had to do was just bring the shovel down a final time. Like they say, "third time's the charm" and with that thought she gripped the shovel tightly in her still shaky hands once more.

"Poor, foolish Scout," she whispered hesitantly.

Maybe… Maybe just… She gave him a look of longing. The feeling in her chest a foreign thing to her.

She thought longer, delaying herself until she finally came to a conclusion, "Nothing personal." For once, she wasn't sure if this phrase was right or wrong or if it was even valid to this situation at all! She just blankly stared at the limp body. She could feel a wetness in her eyes. She had… tears? She was crying? This wasn't right! She shouldn't be crying over this! Especially over something like this!

Her tight grip on the shovel loosened and then then tightened to the point her knuckles turned white. This was nothing to her. Just a job. Just a job! Thoughts raced through her head until she finally was left standing there on weak legs, breathing heavily from her own emotional breakdown. She smiled weakly with her half-lidded eyes adding to the blurriness of her puffy, red-rimmed eyes; evidence of her quiet sobbing that she hadn't even realized had happened. She had finally come to a decision. One deciding the fate of the young man laying before her feet. He was smiling at her weakly and managed to mouth a silent sentence to her before passing out again. Her vision blurred again as she smiled back.

"Nothing personal..."

…She raised the shovel…

AND THE END! Sorry guys but I'm leaving this to speculation cause like most of the writings I've made, posted online or not, are left like this. I always think it's kinda fun to think of the possible endings; if it would be happy or sad in the end.


End file.
